Knights of Serenes
by FELyreRocks
Summary: Sorry. i accidently put this in the wrong category the first time. oops. im new ok


"Gah. Where am I? I've got no cell service. I shouldn't have let Gino talk me into seeing that stupid voodoo lady" Anya said to herself walking through Serenes forest. "If I had the Mordred, I could at least see some of the land layout" She said to herself in an aggravated tone. It was so quiet and peaceful. It seemed weird to not hear screaming or gunshots. Anya then noticed the extremely cold weather. She grabbed her arms and shivered. She put her phone in her pocket and continued to walk. As she quietly stepped through the forest, it started to snow. The white flakes slowly poured down onto her head. After they piled up she would shake them off. As Anya trekked through the snow-filled path, she heard footsteps. She stopped to make sure she wasn't hearing herself. She slowly stepped away from the white path. She then struggled to climb up a snow covered tree. Once at the top, Anya watched over the path as she heard the once quiet footsteps get louder. Then, a figure came into sight. It was a man. He was odd looking though. He had... WINGS! Anya leaned forward to make sure it wasn't the white snow making the man appear to have wings. In doing so, Anya fell from the tree. She landed on her feet and proceeded to stand up.

The winged man ran over to her. "Are you alright" he said in a gentle tone. Then Anya was sure. His wings weren't fake. The man was wearing a dress. It fit him, though. He had long straight blonde hair. Anya looked at him astonished. Her mouth opened up wide. "Hello?" he asked.

"What the" Anya managed to get the words out. "Who are you? WHAT are you? Where am I?" She said gradually getting louder. She took a step in shock. She wanted to run away, but she was too confused. The man started to walk toward her. With each step he took, Anya's ruby eyes got wider.

"You must have hit your head in that tree if you don't at least know what I am. I know. You're here from Begnion, aren't you? You want to burn Serenes forest down again. I'm telling you! We didn't murder the previous apostle! It was those senators! We were framed. You'd be smart to leave now. We happen to have a guest that would gladly tear you to shreds." He said with a smirk. He was squinting at her angrily when his expression randomly changed to a mix of shock and confusion. Anya was still babbled. The man was staring at her arm. "Your branded?" he asked "My apologies. You're obviously not from Begnion. I'm Reyson, prince of the herons. Who are you?" he asked. His mood suddenly changed from that of harshness to one that was kind and welcoming.

"A-Anya Alstreim, Knight of six." She said, still staring at his wings. "Where am I?" she asked, sounding scared. She let out a shiver as she tightened her grip on her arms; she was wishing that she had been wearing her school uniform. That outfit was a little warmer than the one she was wearing. All her current outfit consisted of was a shirt that barely passes her chest, white shorts, gloves, a lab coat type thing, a cape, leggings, and a pair of boots. She adjusted her gold headband, which had gone crooked after she fell out of the tree.

"You're in Serenes Forest, silly. Are you O.K?" Reyson said giving her a puzzled look. He walked closer to her. "Follow me. You look like you're about to freeze to death" he said. He started walking away, expecting Anya to follow. Anya took the hint and followed him. After a few minutes of walking, they approached a medium sized house. It was a creamish colour, and the roof was covered in snow. Anya assumed that this was Reyson's house. They walked to the door and before Reyson had the chance to open it, a woman opened it from the inside. She looked furious. She started to shout at Reyson in an odd language. To Anya, it just sounded like she was trying to say words, but her tongue kept getting twisted. After she talked for a few minutes, Reyson interrupted her by shouting "Leanne! Can't you see that I have a guest!" The woman then noticed Anya. She then blushed and struggled to get out the words,

"W-welcome to m-my house" She gestured to the living room, which was only a few feet from the door. Reyson then continued to walk into the house. Anya, without hesitation, followed Reyson into the warm living room. Reyson walked over to shut the door, since Leanne had forgotten to.

"Rafiel! Tibarn! Come down here!" Reyson shouted into the stairwell. Reyson continued to walk towards Anya. "You can sit down." he said smiling. Anya slowly walked over to the couch and gently sat down. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing that it was warm. She then looked towards the stairs to see two figures appear. The first one was a man with long black hair. He also had wings, but his were hawk wings, large ones at that. He also had a large scar across his face. He wore a necklace with red and white feather on it, and a lightweight green coat. His pants were white and he, like Anya, wore black boots. Following him was another man who looked a lot like Reyson. He had white wings and wore a dress. He had white sandals and his hair was wavy and white. He gave her a kind smile, when Anya noticed that the man with the hawk wings was scowling at her.

"Reyson, why did you bring a parentless into your house?" the hawk man said as he stared at Anya. Anya was confused. She knew that her parents wear dead, but how did this hawk man know that. Was he a fortune teller? If he was, he might be able to get her back home.

"Now Tibarn. She was alone in the woods, freezing, and she doesn't even know who I am. She fell out of tree. I think she hit her head." After Reyson had finished, Anya whipped out her cell phone and started to type what had happened in the last hour.

"What the..." Tibarn stared at Anya's pink cell phone. He walked over to her and snatched it out of her hands without even saying a word. He started turning and twisting it in all directions. Anya stood on her tip-toes and stretched as high as she could, but she was just out of reach from grabbing her phone form the hawk-man. "What on Tellius is this?" Tibarn said, not paying any attention to Anya, who was struggling to try to reach the phone.

"My phone" Anya said quietly, while sitting back down. This was the first thing she had said in half an hour. Anya was a quiet person. She didn't speak unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Your what?" Tibarn said, giving Anya a look that said she was an idiot.

"My phone. My cell phone, to be exact." Anya said looking up to the tall man. She widened her eyes and said in a gentle voice, "May I have it back, sir?" Anya was naturally a polite person. She often addressed people of high authority, so it just came natural.

"The name's Tibarn. King Tibarn to you" the hawk king said as he threw the little pink device back on the couch. Hearing this, Anya's facial expression changed to shock and embarrassment. She stood up, put her phone down, and kneeled.

"Forgive me, your majesty." she said putting her arm in front of her. This was the pose she assumed when she was around prince Shneizel or the emperor. Tibarn made a small giggle and walked out of the room. He was now walking all around. Anya sat in her spot quietly.

"Hey Reyson, where's your sister?" Tibarn said as he flew around the house. "Yo Pinky! You can stand up now!" Anya stood up silently and resumed her position on the couch. She then proceeded to take pictures of everyone in the room. The other man with white wings walked over to Anya and sat next to her.

"Hello there. I'm Rafiel, pleased to meet you" he said, sticking his hand out for Anya to shake it. Anya closed her phone, turned to Rafiel and said,

"Anya Alstreim, knight of six. Pleased to meet you." she said as she shook his hand.

"So Anya, were are you from?" Rafiel asked, tilting his head.

"I'm from Britannia" she replied

"It's a country that takes up 1/3 of the world"

"I see. So where is Britannia?"

"Just about everywhere. It's very spread out."

"It sounds like begnion"

"What is Begnion?"

"You don't know what begnion is! You must have hit your head hard when you fell out of that tree."

"I landed on my feet" After Anya said these words, the room filled with silence. "Can you send me home?" Anya finally said after keeping the question inside her head for a while. Reyson and Rafiel stared at her like her face had turned green.

"It depends. Where do you live?" Reyson said as he walked over to sit on the couch.

"I told you. I live in Britannia. Actually, for the time being I'm stationed in Area 11." Anya said matter-of-factly.

"I can tell you one thing," Tibarn interrupted "There aint no Britannia around here" Tibarn was still flying around the house looking for Leanne.

This wasn't good. Anya was somewhere she knew nothing about. Britannia and Area 11 were nowhere to be seen, and Anya had nothing to defend herself with. Questions started whirling through Anya's mind. How will I get home? What will I miss when I'm gone? What the heck are these people? Anya's heart filled with worry as she sat on the white couch looking at her small pink cell phone.


End file.
